Graveheart
Graveheart is the seventh track of Dragonland's first full-length album, The Battle of the Ivory Plains and is not to be confused with the demo version known sometimes as Braveheart. The song is also called "Braveheart" in the Japanese translation booklet. Lyrics ''The Battle of the Ivory Plains'' Booklet Lyrics As the smoke has cleared The dust lays heavy in the air I wake up covered in blood and sweat Can't reminisce what really happened So hold me tight As my life runs short Listen now and be strong There's something you should know A secret well kept You're not one of us You're a dragon's son The sunset is upon me Was it all worth, is this the last light I'll see So take me away... Never again! Never again! These sight's before me are for real Death spreads her wings as far as my eyes can see Never again! Never again! These visions haunt me day and night This day will I always will remember in my graveheart You can see it in his eyes And hear it in his voice When joy's no longer felt When a heart is empty and closed The day still echoes in my mind Those few words cut right through my all And my world ceased to be As you killed my inside I can no longer feel The sunset is upon me Was it all worth, is this the last light I'll see So take me away... Never again! Never again! These sight's before me are for real Death spreads her wings as far as my eyes can see Never again! Never again! These visions haunt me day and night This day I will always will remember in my graveheart Oh... In my graveheart (Twinsolo: N.M/E.H) Actual Lyrics As the smoke has cleared The dust lays heavy in the air I wake up covered in blood and sweat Can't reminisce what really happened So hold me tight As my life runs short Listen now and be strong There's something you should know A secret well kept You're not one of us You're a dragon's son The sunset is upon me Was it all worth it, is this the last light I'll see? So take me away... Never again! Never again! These sights before me is for real Death spreads her wings as far as my eyes can see Never again! Never again! These visions haunt me day and night This day I always will remember in my graveheart You can see it in his eyes And hear it in his voice When joy's no longer felt When a heart is empty, empty and closed! That day still echoes in my mind Those few words cut right through my all And my world ceased to be As you killed my inside I can no longer feel The sunset is upon me Was it all worth it, is this the last light I'll see? So take me away... Never again! Never again! These sights before me is for real Death spreads her wings as far as my eyes can see Never again! Never again! These visions haunt me day and night This day I always will remember in my graveheart Go! (Twinsolo: N.M, E.H) Casting Lineup *Jonas Heidgert - vocals, drums *Nicklas Magnusson - Solo, Rhythm Guitar *Christer Pederson - Bass Guitar *Olof Mörck - Lead Guitar *Elias Holmlid - Solo, Keyboards, Synthesizers Cast :*Protagonist (The Battle of the Ivory Plains) - Jonas Heidgert :*Protagonist's brother - Jonas Heidgert Trivia :*